gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSV-R
|image=Msv-r-logo.png |english=Mobile Suit Variations R |kanji=モビルスーツバリエーションアール |romaji=Mobiru Sūtsu Bariēshon Āru |shortname=MSV-R |era=Universal Century |media=Variation |episodes= |volumes= |platform= |mode= |producer= |publisher=Gundam Ace |magazine=Kadokawa Shoten |mechdesign=Kunio Okawara |director= |music= }}MSV-R is a series published in March 2009 by Kadokawa Shoten in Gundam Ace. Several creations are featured in the MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden side story manga series by Ark Performance and Legend of the Universal Century Heroes: MSV-R. Summary In U.C. 0089, the Earth Federation Forces requests the Federation Survey Service (F.S.S.) to investigate documents and reports regarding unverified mobile weapons used during the One Year War. The materials are compiled for the 10th anniversary of the war. Staff *Planning: Sunrise *Mechanical Design: Kunio Okawara *Cooperation: Bandai Hobby Division List of units Earth Federation Forces *FA-78(G) Full Armor Gundam Ground Type *FA-78-1B Full Armor Gundam Type B *FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam (Unit 2) *RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Arms Type D *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam (Rollout) *RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type *RX-78SP Gunner Gundam *RB-79F Ball Type F *RB-79M Ball Type M *RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom *RGM-79KC GM Intercept Custom *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda Squad Type) *RGM-79U GM Sloep *RGM-79V GM Night Seeker *RGM-79LV GM Night Seeker II *RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type *RGC-80-1 GM Cannon Test Type *RMV-3M Local Control Type Guntank Vehicles and Support Units *CB-X5(SGT) Assault Type Gunperry *G-Fighter Assault Landing Type *G-Fighter Bomber Type *G-Fighter Real Type *G-Fighter Space Type *FF-X5 Prototype Core Fighter *FF-X7Bst Core Booster Plan004 *FF-S5 Raven Sword *[[Lockwood-class|''Lockwood''-class SS-6011]] *''SCV-102 Nelson '' Principality of Zeon *EMS-05F Azock *MA-05R Big Ruf *MAM-07-X3 Grublo Underwater Bit-Mounted Prototype *MAN-00X-2 Brarello *MS-05Q Zaku I (Norris Custom) *MS-06A Zaku II First Mass Production Type **MS-06A Zaku II Pole First Period Production Type *MS-06F Zaku II (Matsunaga Team colors) *MS-06FS Zaku II (Shin Matsunaga Custom) *MS-06D Zaku Desert Type (Gariboldi Team) *MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type **MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type (African Front) *MS-06JK Zaku Half Cannon *MS-06K Zaku Cannon (Gatling Gun Equipment Type) *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Anavel Gato Custom) *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Uma Lightning Custom) *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (Black Tri-Stars Custom) *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) *MS-06V-8 Zaku Tank (Wild Boar) *MS-07G-1 Gouf Vijayanta *MS-07G-2 Gouf Tactical Assault Type *MS-07W Gouf Combined Test Type *MS-09 Dom Cold Climate Type *MS-09R Rick Dom Dozle Zabi Custom *MS-14B Gelgoog Uma Lightning Custom *MS-14BR Gelgoog High Mobility R Type *MS-14C-1A Gelgoog Cannon *MS-14GD Gelgoog G *MSM-06 Jurick *MSM-07N Ram Z’Gok *YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type *YMS-15E Gyan Eos Vehicles and Support Units *''CCM-91 Chimaira'' *Dodai GA *''Gagaul''-class MS Operation Destroyer *Gobble *G87 Luna Tank Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Variations MSV-R Graphic Document .JPG|Mobile Suit Gundam Variations MSV-R Graphic Document Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R Grafic.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R Zaku.jpg See also *''MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden'' *''Legend of the Universal Century Heroes: MSV-R'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R The Troublemakers'' *''Mobile Suit Variations'' Editions *ISBN 978-4-04-120593-8-C0979 *ISBN 978-4-04-120592-1-C0979 External Links *MSV-R on MAHQ.net *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321210000216 *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321210000215 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/novel/msvr.htm